Jiyu
Jiyu is the Starter City for most player characters for Chapter 2. It is the capital city of the Chishiki Clan, the primary Protangonists of Chapter 2. History Jiyu was the heart of the Chishiki Clan for many, many centuries, and was the center of trade and commerce across the planet of Shengming de Yaolan for many generations. However, some years ago, it became the primary target of the Kuchiku Clan, and the Oni Emperor, and was unfortunately subject to an incredibly deadly battle. The enormous city was subject to the attacks and destruction of enormous Kaiju, magical artillery and other various types of attacks. Kuchiku soldiers and enslaved minions swarmed the city, killing swaths of Jiyu citizens and Chishiki, before finally descending upon the Dragon Palace itself. It was there that the Dragon Prince Tsuchimikado 'called upon his draconic heritage and caused it to destroy the palace, and many of the Oni Emperor's most powerful servants, and severely wounded the Emperor himself. Ever since then, the city lay in ruins, occasionally picked apart by scavengers and other unsavory individuals. However, when the Chishiki Clan remnants from 'Saishu 'gained aid from other cities and nations, they came back and settle on their former capital's ruins, rebuilding them and returning the city to their hands once again. Now, Jiyu is the seat of power for the Chishiki again, and they intend on taking the fight to the Kuchiku Clan, and defend against their attacks with their high walls. Geography Jiyu is an enormous city, and although some parts still lay in ruins, the city has been largely cleaned up due to the combined efforts of other cities and nations, as well as the Chishiki themselves. The city is incredibly diverse and beautiful, sporting traditional Shengese architecture, but in many places, one can see the influence from Oustomia, and particularly 'Haven. In the center of the city lies the incredibly well-fortified Dragon Palace, the seat of power for the Royal Family. It is an impossibly large Palace that also acts as a Fortress, which coincidentally also houses a Flight of Dragons and Dragonriders. Inhabitants Jiyu primarily has humans, but also has a number of other races in it's midst; as a center of trade across the planet of Shengming de Yaolan once again, it has an incredibly diverse number of individuals, elves, dwarves, and more. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion The most common deities worshiped are of the Tian Xia pantheon; Shizuru is their chief deity and is loved above all other's, however. She is said to have blessed six clans to rule Shengming de Yaolan, but five of the six clans were destroyed or displaced in an ancient disaster, and since then, the Chishiki Clan has taken up rule of the planet in her name. Magic Magic is widely used by the people of Jiyu, mostly in keeping the city clean and safe. Technology Technology is less used by the people of Jiyu, but since their time in Saishu, and with all these new nations from Oustomia, they have begun to accept it more openly. Category:Sheng Places Category:Sheng Cities Category:Lore